darkgalaxiesgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
RotDQ: Episode 5
] Recap Day Five (28th Kythorn 1489)(continued) Knight Shart, Trior Hizon and Maven Mirkana enter the Raider's Camp and then notice they are the only ones dressed in Cult of the Dragon robes. Night Shart helps the group get though some awkwardness going inside, knowing a call response. (Call: Praise Be Tiamat; Responce: Glory to her name!) The three make their way though the camp, the notice a group of prisoners pickaxing at rocks, but not Leosin Erlanthar. They then spot the command tent surrounded by elite guards, including Guard Drakes. They also spot 4 Dragonclaw cultist rank. They count about 230 people in the camp including kobolds & cultists. Trior scouts ahead and spots Leosin in the middle of a group of Veteran Cultists and Guard Drakes. Korbal Tallfort, Melonie Mirkana and Solania spy on the camp from a nearby clifftop, and see some black half dragons leave the command tent towards Leosin Erlanthar. The question Leosin Erlanthar, then hurt him, before heading towards a nearby cave. Trior and Maven talk they way into a tent. Maven steps outside and Langdedrosa Cyanwrath addresses him. Maven flees to Cyanwrath's confusion. Maven sets a tent full of weapons on fire, then gets changed back into robes. Maven starts to retreat. Langdedrosa Cyanwrath commands Knight Shart to start cooking duty since Maven ran away. Maven gets distracted by some cultists with some beer. They were at Iriaebor with a red dragon. The reveal the leadership is Frulam Mondath, Rezmir, and Langdedrosa Cyanwrath. Melonie sneaks up to Leosin. Leosin tells Melonie not to untie him, as he is undercover. Melonie is spotted by cultist who was also an initiate, Grennis. Grennis explains that Frulam Mondath told everyone that Melonie left the cult. Melonie convinces Grennis that she is undercover. Melonie convinces Grennis to get her some sending stones. Melonie secretly gives a sending stone to Leosin. Leosin mentions a caster named Azbara Jos. Also inside the cave is a nursery with dragon eggs inside. Langdedrosa Cyanwrath goes up to Leosin and uses him as a punching bag to work out some frustrations. Melonie sneaks back to Korbal and Solania and explains what she found out. Then two leather-bound hunters carrying a rabbits walk up to the party. Korbal lies and says they are part of the cult and they should get the rabbits delivered. The party then head off to the rendezvous location. Meanwhile in the camp Maven is pressured into drinking some beer. He gets a little drunk. He continues to grill the mercenaries for more information about the cult. He finds out that Rezmir always stays here in camp. Knight Shart, Trior and Maven make their way out of the camp. Some kobolds tries to stop the group, but Maven intimidates them into backing down. Knight Shart and Trior see Maven's dragonscales on his chest. The two parties group back up. They exchange details. Solania is upset that Leosin Erlanthar was left behind. The party argue for a while. Eventually they decide to head back towards Greenest. Trior & Korbal talk, with Trior concerned that Maven is a dragonkind. Knight Shart gives intel to Maven about the leadership. Category:Rise of the Dragon Queen Episodes